Magic Doors
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Kurogane has too find everyone into a store that sucks people in and save them before they all be brain washed or so he thinks... They ran to where the crossing was and crossed the street. They got to were they had seen the mage go in, the shop said ‘Bor


Disclaimer: NOT MINE!

**Magic Doors**

They had arraived into a new world, they had been walking on the streets for a while, they were going to purchase cloths from that world. They were all quiet, there weren't a lot of people there but it wasn't small. It was a medium looking town/city.

Fai walked in front of the group deciding that he'll know were to go, because everyone else (besides Sakura) had bad cloth tastes.

Sakura and Syaoran walked behind him, Syaoran felt akward as he follewed the mage down the street in his usual cloths. Sakura was looking around as they kept with their pace. Kurogane in the other hand was walking few feet behind them sulking and regretting and hating everything there was to it.

So this is how they walked, Fai with a smile on his face, letting his instics carry him to the clothing shop. When all of the sudden Fai screamed.

"AAAAAH!"

"Fai-san!" Syaoran put the princess behind him for protection (Their weapons had been confiscated by the people they were staying with) Kurogane had ran from behind the kids to were Fai was but now he backed away as he saw the wizard squeal and jump with glee!

"Fai-san?" asked Sakura.

They followed the mage's gaze and saw from the other side of the street a bookstore.

They all were confused; Mokona was on Sakura's arms now (when Kurogane had ran to Fai's aid he had dropped the white bun on her arms)

"HYUU!" He 'whistle' as they saw Fai ran to the other side dashing cars with grace.

"What's wrong with that idiot?" Kurogane asked the bun.

"he found something he liked" Mokona said with a sing-tone-voice.

They ran to where the crossing was and crossed the street. They got to were they had seen the mage go in, the shop said 'Borders'

They looked puzzled at the store, now they were confused. Is that some type of dimension border that activated in some sort of device and transported the people from inside the store to some place else?

They saw Sakura's hand trembled as she reached out for the doors.

"Sakura-hime! Mokona!" Syaoran yelled but Kurogane stopped him before he too was sucked in into this unknown place called 'Borders' He did not trust it.

They both cursed as they saw the doors open for her and she was sucked in the store (more like she just walked right in)

(By the way the doors were automatic)

Syaoran was passing for a plan as Kurogane rested against a wall with his arms crossed.

"Those were defiantly doors controlled by magic" Syaoran said out loud.

"Kid"

Syaoran looked at his mentor, big brother type and father.

"We just have to go in" Kurogane cursed, "there is just no other way around it."

Syaoran nodded.

They both walked to the spot where they had stand before Sakura was sucked in.

They looked at each other and started walking towards the magical doors, they opened as they got closer.

They had walked in into a dimension full of… books?

They looked at each other again.

"You go this way, I'll go that way" Kurogane barked.

After a while in this strange dimension were people were sucked in their books with no idea they were trapped. Kurogane cursed as he saw the magic doors open for some people.

He needed to find the rest, he hadn't seen Syaoran nor the other three was feeling agitated because he couldn't find them.

As he walked in these strange halls he spotted the princess.

"Kid?" he asked.

She looked up from what seemed to be pictures, she was sitting on the floor reading, and she was standing in front of a shelf that said Manga and Yaoi. She had an embarrassed blush across her face.

Mokona was also reading from the book.

"Kurogane-san!" she exclaimed putting the book back to where it had been taken from.

"Sorry I was going to go and get the two of you but Fai-san told me to read this and I…" She was cut off.

"That Idiot is here too?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"I'll show you." She started walking away and he followed her, Kurogane noticed that Mokona by now had passed out form a nosebleed he had been trying to hold for a while. He looked at them suspiciously.

She took him to where Fai was, he was deep in a book.

"Idiot! Look what you have done!"

"Kuro-popi!" he said "You came after all!"

"Don't call me those stupid names!" Kurogane spat as Sakura sat next to him.

People were looking at them weirdly but Kurogane just glared at them so they kept their distance.

"We need to get out before we get stuck here for ever!"

Fai smiled with a grin, "Kuro-ron" he giggled, "Where do you think we are?"

"What do you mean!" Kurogane asked irritated, "Fuck you've already been brain washed too!"

Sakura tried not to laugh.

"We are trapped in a pocket dimension what else" Kurogane explained, "how else would you explain that nobody comes out of here until hours and the magic doors"

Fai looked at him, he blinked, "magic doors?"

"Those!" Kurogane snarled irritated as he pointed at the doors.

Fai clapped his hand against his mouth trying not be that loud in the store. "This Kuro-wonwon" he continued laughing as Kurogane gave him deadly glares. "is a bookstore"

"What?"

"A bookstore" Sakura said because Fai was laughing too hard by now. "Were people buy books"

He looked at them.

"Then how do you explain the doors?"

"They are automatic," Sakura said, "run by electricity"

Kurogane glared at them but their explanation still had loopholes and he found everything just too suspicious.

"Well then if this is a _bookstore_ then why did you acted more like an idiot when you saw the store?"

Fai had stopped laughing but still had a large grin in his face, he lifted up the book.

It read… _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. _

"I've been trying to get my hands on this volume but I left when the book came out in my world." Fai explained, "when I saw it I was so happy, I'm a big fan"

Kurogane still suspicious looked at the doors.

Somewhere deep inside the bookstore was a teen age boy he was sitting on the ground reading books after books under the ancient history section.

Two boys that worked there were talking. "Why do we get the weird cosplay customers?"

"Because this place is full of Manga"

they both signed.

_Fin_

A/N:So did you guys liked it? Hate it? Well you should tell moi.

This is my first funny fic I've ever done in like me life.


End file.
